Warriors Orochi: Shinobi of Fire
by Teddypro
Summary: A non-canon sequel to Dragon of Judgment. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi somehow end up in the middle of a battle between Shu and Lu Bu and their only hope to get home seems to be in a certain Master and his Shaman Queen companion. Please R&R.
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors Orochi or Naruto.**

**Warriors Orochi: Shinobi of Fire**

**Chapter 1-The Arrival**

* * *

><p>It'd been about a week since they had returned from their mission to rescue Gaara. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura had just finished training together and they were heading back into the village to grab dinner and to rest up for the next day. It was a long tough day and they were looking up at the beauty of the sky.<p>

"Stars are beautiful tonight," Sakura pointed out. It was true. Many more stars than usual had appeared in the night sky. One in particular was far brighter than the others.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Especially that bright one."

"I don't recall ever seeing that star in the sky before," their sensei pointed out.

"Me neither."

That was when the star began to get brighter and brighter and brighter.

"What's happening?" Sakura pratically shouted. Soon, a strong wind began to blow around them like a whirlwind and before anyone could react they were gone in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>The first thing that they saw regaining their sight that was taken by the blinding light was that it was mid-day. The sun was shining over head and all seemed peaceful. But it wasn't. They weren't in Konoha. In fact, they had absolutely no idea where they were at all.<p>

"Uhh, where are we?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi replied as he cautiously looked around.

"Well, we better find out soon or we'll be marked missing nin," Sakura pointed out. Within a couple of second the sounds of battlecries of large groups of men could be heard in the distance. They clashing of steel and screams of pain were unmistakeable. There was a battle going on.

"Come on," their sensei ordered. "They may need our help."

"Right," the two other shinobi answered. Soon, from the branches of a tree, they looked down over a skirmish that was taking place in another clearing. Men with spears and archers in green and gold armor fought against swordsmen and a single regal-looking axeman in yellow armor in what appeared to be a full on brawl. The swordsmen in yellow outnumbered the men in green armor about three-to-one. There seemed to be about sixty men in green and two hundred in yellow. It definitely wasn't a fair fight.

"We've got to help those guys!" Naruto muttered as his fists clenched.

"I agre-" Kakashi was cut off by a loud battle cry. Startled, they looked down at the skirmish and were surprised to see a rather large and grizzled-looking man with a polearm charge out of the forest behind the small, green force and straight into the lines of the men in yellow. The men in yellow had different reactions depending on the soldier. Some seemed terrified and tried to escape while others seemed eager and charged at the newcomer. These men were easily crushed by the grizzled man who swept them aside with a laugh, as if he was enjoying the fight.

As the newcomer started to slow down as the numbers of his foes became less and less, much more detail in his appearance was noticeable. The man was grizzled man with a single green shoulder plate on his right shoulder and mostly bare-chested. He had a little length of green cloth that wrapped around his left shoulder. This cloth was connected to a bulkwork of green pants with other big pieces of cloth and bags over it. In his hand was a polearm with a large, jagged spearhead on the top that had an assortment of decarations near it. He wore large leather shoes and was obviously battleharded and a fierce warrior.

"Incredible," Sakura breathed.

"He decimated that whole group in under a minute using only his strength and furiousity," Naruto's mouth was agape, obviously impressed.

"I agree," Kakashi smirked under his mask. "To see such bravery and furiousity in someone is rare indeed."

That was when the noticed the axe-wielding in yellow armor that showed a higher standard of living than the others crept up on the newcomer, seeking to backstabbed the man. This man in yellow was obviously the one in charge the the just-desimated force of swordmen.

"Uh oh."

"We've got to help him!" Naruto said but didn't wait for his sensei's approval. He immediately jumped down at the man. The yellow officer didn't see it coming. One minute he was creeping up on one of the famous Five Tiger Generals and the next his face was planted by some sort of large force into the ground. The grizzled man immediately jumped around to face his would-be attacker. But instead he saw a Yellow Turban axeman's face buried into the ground by what appeared to be a boy with blonde hair and orange and black clothing. The boy looked up at him and grinned widely. The boy had blue eyes and what appeared to be whisker marks on his cheeks. He had a sort of metal-plated protector on his forehead with what appeared to be the symbol of a leaf on it. The boy's clothing was mainly black on the upper portion than ended just below the armpit but went down his sleeves. Black went down the center of his shirt and around his waste, making look like he was wearing some kind of belt. He wore orange pants with a bandage wrapped three times around his mid-thigh. He wore black shoes that went up to about his mid-shin and gave him an inch or more of height and also revealed his toes.

"_He must be some kind of ninja_," the grizzled man returned the grin. "Thanks for the help, kid. I owe you one."

"No problem. Would you like some help?"

"Nah, I've got this mess just about cleaned up. What's your name boy?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!"

Zhang Fei gave a smug grin at the boy, now dubbed Naruto. He liked the kid's enthusiasm.

"Your name sounds Japanese," Zhang Fei pointed out. "You from Japan?"

Naruto gave the Tiger General a confused look, "Japan? Where's that? I'm from the Land of Fire."

Zhang Fei's eyes widened at this. This kid didn't know about Japan? Where had he been for the last few years while Orochi brought chaos and disorder to the world? "Kid, you and I are going to have a long talk when this battle is over."

"What about my friend and my sensei?"

"There's more of you?"

"Yeah!" then Naruto turned to where Sakura and Kakashi were. "Hey guys! Come over here!"

Sakura and the Team Seven leader looked at eachother then jumped out beside Naruto. Zhang Fei immediately studied their appearance.

The first was a girl with, strangely, pink hair. Her hair wasn't very long, not even reaching passed mid-neck, and was tied by a red ribbon in the back. The ribbon had a metal plate on it with the same symbol as Naruto's forehead protector. Her eyes were teal and didn't seem fazed at all by his grizzled appearance. She wore a red, sleeveless shirt with black shorts with two seperate strands of bandages wrapped around her right thigh. In between the bandages on the side of her thigh was some sort of container. Over the black shorts, both on the front and the back over her legs, was what appeared to be pink cut-outs of shorts that were attached together around her waster by and small, pink rectangle stitched onto the fabric. She had black, fingerless glows with a square rectangle cut out on the back of the hand and light pink elbow pads. Her shoes gray and came up to just below her kness and they had a small heel that gave her a couple of inches. Like Naruto, they showed off her toes.

The other man had grey bushy hair on top of his head that seemed oddly out of place with the man's young age as it appeared. He wore a light indigo mask that covered the bottom half of his face that seemed to be connected to the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. His forehead protector was exactly the same as Naruto's only he was wrapped at such an angle as to block out the left side of his face. He wore long pants the same color as his shirt and mask with a forest green vest. His shoes were similar to Naruto's while his gloves were simliar to the girl's. The only difference between the girl's gloves and his was the metal plate on the back end of it. On his back and on his left shoulder was a red circle with a swirling pattern on it. His right arm near his shoulder, his right thigh, and his left shin all had bandages wrapped on them.

"And who might you two be?" Zhang Fei questioned.

"I am Haruno Sakura. I am a medical-nin," Sakura politely introduced herself.

"Medical ninja, huh? Good, the boys out there on the front lines are dying for a medic. Literally."

Then the battleharded warrior looked at the second man, "And you are?"

Kakashi gave a slight bow and put his hand on his chest, "I am Hatake Kakashi. I am Naruto and Sakura's teacher."

Zhang Fei grinned, "A pleasure."

"Now, would you mind telling us who you are?"

"_They don't know who I am? Something definately is not right here_." Nevertheless, Zhang Fei introduced himself. "I am Zhang Fei! Second of the Five Tiger Generals and the Warrior worth a Thousand Warriors!"

The three ninjas looked on impressed.

"_The warrior worth a Thousand Warriors? This guy's got to be pretty good to hold that title_," Kakashi thought, pleased they got on this man's good side.

Pleased with the look on their faces, Zhang Fei turned to leave when Sakura spoke up.

"Um, General Zhang Fei...where're you going?"

Zhang Fei looked back at her, "To rejoin the battle. The army of Shu is currently in a battle against Lu Bu. I'm here to take care of that rapid dog."

"Lu Bu?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. "Who's that."

This time Zhang Fei and the entire Shu force around the ninja looked on shocked. This boy didn't know who Lu Bu was? Unthinkable! Lu Bu was perhaps the greatest, most powerful warrior in the world! It took the might of himself, Guan Yu, and Liu Bei to subdue him last time! And that is an impressive feat.

"You don't know who Lu Bu is?" a Shu spearman shouted out.

"Impossible!" shouted another.

"How could you not know who that mighty warrior is?" shouted yet another.

Naruto sunk his head into his shoulders, embarrassed by his ignorance. Kakashi stepped forward, "Forgive our ignorance but we are not from around here. Who is this Lu Bu?"

Zhang Fei looked at Kakashi for a minute then decided to answer his question, "Lu Bu is the greastest of all human warriors. No one person has ever been able to best him in hand-to-hand combat. Everytime he has been subdued it has been by more than one person."

"Sounds like a mighty warrior."

"Yes, but he's a rapid dog who will do anything to gain a fight and will do whatever it takes to beat his opponent himself. He was in the way of our army as we returned home, so we have to push him out of the way."

Kakashi nodded, "Mind if we help you put down this 'rapid dog' as you call him?"

Zhang Fei nodded, "Sure, just remember one thing though."

"And what's that?"

Zhang Fei smirked widely, "Lu Bu's head is mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter 1 is done for my crossover! Note: Pànduàn or Himiko will not appear until the end of the story, so be patient. Also, I have a poll up so that you can vote for your favorite Warrior Orochi: Dragon of Judgment character. So please vote and please review also!<strong>

**~Teddypro**


	2. Lu Bu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors Orochi or Naruto.**

**Warriors Orochi: Shinobi of Fire**

**Chapter 2-Lu Bu**

* * *

><p>The three Konoha shinobi ran beside the mighty Tiger General Zhang Fei. Zhang Fei had explained to them that the men following them had been sent by Shu's chief strategist, Zhuge Liang, to form a pincer manevour to cut off Lu Bu's vanguard. However, they caught a snag when they were intercepted by one of Lu Bu's officers and his battalion. So he went to set the warriors free so they could complete the manevour and Zhuge Liang's plan could continue to unfold.<p>

Kakashi commented that this man must be a very briliant strategist indeed and Zhang Fei laughed, knowing that if they were ignorant of Lu Bu there was a high posibility of them being ignorant of Zhuge Liang, and said, "He's divinely inspired; Shu's own Sleeping Dragon!"

"The divinely inspired strategist..." Kakashi muttered to himself which was only caught by his students. They looked at eachother and then continued to look where they were running. They were abruply stopped when a mighty battlecry echoed over the area. It surprised the shinobi and terrified the men. Zhang Fei narrowed his eyes, "He's leading his army into the fray!"

"Who?" Kakashi asked urgently.

"Lu Bu, who else?"

"That was Lu Bu?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. He was never one to sit on the sidelines for very long."

They slowly ventured around a bend in the road on gazed upon an open field. A large force of men in yellow, the army of Lu Bu, was charging straight into the ranks of the men in green, the Shu army. At the head of the yellow army was a man of massive size. Standing almost six foot ten with a large muscular figure with gold and silver scale armor and gray and red clothing underneath was a man who plowed through his enemy's line like they were wet paper hanging outside on a breezy day. He was using a long, golden-staved polearm with a jagged blade at the tip and what appeared to be a golden serpent wrapped around the actual pole. He had two long braids of hair the went up about to feet in an arc and ended just above his shoulders. The man's face was fierce with terrifying ice blue eyes and dark hair. The terrible fierceness of the man-demon shocked the three shinobi. The man was fighting like one possessed.

"Who is that warrior?" Sakura asked a little scared at how brutally and mercilessly he was killing the men of the Shu army.

"That," Zhang Fei said pointing at the man. "Is Lu Bu."

"THAT'S Lu Bu?" Naruto said surprised. Kakashi, however, wasn't so surprised though.

"It seemed pretty obvious to me," he mearly said.

"It did?" his students asked in unison. He chuckled.

"Yes. From what Zhang Fei has told us, Lu Bu is the general of this army and a warrior powerful enough to give any great warrior general a run for his money-"

"Actually, it'd be more like a run for their lives. Last time I faced him, I drove him off but only with the help of my two elder sworn brothers."

"Exactly. And that warrior seems to be the only man out there capable of matching that description."

"Now, if you will excused me..." Zhang Fei began and then suddenly charged out into the field, brushing aside Lu Bu's soldiers with ease. "LU BU! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!"

"ZHANG FEI!" Naruto shouted.

"_What is he thinking?_" Kakashi thought to himself. "_He just said that even the mightiest of warriors would be beaten by this man in a one-on-one fight yet he charges down there fearlessly to face them._"

Kakashi then chuckled to himself, "_Zhang Fei, you are one of the most fearless people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting._"

* * *

><p>"LU BU! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!"<p>

Guan Yu and Liu Bei heard the voice of their younger, sworn brother as clear as day. Both of them immediately knocked away their current combatants and looked towards the direction where the voice had come from.

"Zhang Fei!" Liu Bei gasped in surprise.

"That idiot!" Guan Yu shouted as his fists clenched tight. "What is he thinking charging after Lu Bu by himself? He'll be slaughtered!"

"And we must make sure that doesn't happen," Liu Bei said and then moved on charging through enemy lines. Guan Yu followed shortly afterward, but not before giving an annoyed sigh at the foolish antics of his younger sworn brother.

* * *

><p>Zhuge Liang was helping to guard the Shu main camp when he heard it: a grizzled man's voice, "LU BU! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!"<p>

He mearly sighed, "Zhang Fei, I swear, one of these days you are going to get yourself killed. Let's just hope your brothers can get you out of this mess, or maybe Pànduàn can suddenly appear and pull one of his famous 'last-minute' rescues..."

* * *

><p>"LU BU! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!"<p>

The rapid dog of a warrior barely even turned to face his new opponenet, who had stopped only a couple of yards from the mighty Flying General. Lu Bu had in his right hand, the Sky Scorcher, and in the other he held two terrified Shu Warriors aloft by their shirts. They were within seconds of crapping themselves.

"What do you want, maggot?" Lu Bu asked Zhang Fei in his usual gruff and annoyed voice.

"Let the two go, Lu Bu," Zhang Fei ordered the other general. "I've said this once and I'll say it again. Slowly this time so you can understand, you rapid dog. Your. Fight. Is. With. Me!"

Lu Bu grinned evily at the thought of annihilating one of the famous Five Tiger Generals whom he had faced before. With a flick of his wrist, Lu Bu tossed the two Shu soldiers behind him and his answer came, "Very well. I was done with those maggots anyway."

"Always talk a big game, don't you?" Zhang Fei said as Lu Bu and himself began to circle eachother.

"I don't just talk a big game, maggot," Suddenly, with an amazing burst of speed for someone Lu Bu's size, he attacked Zhang Fei with the strength of a thousand men backing him up. "I CAN ALSO BRING ONE!"

Zhang Fei was instantly forced back a couple of yards. His arms felt weak from repelling the impact. Lu Bu had gotten better. No surprise there. Suddenly, a large hand grabbed the front of Zhang Fei's garment that was over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he was picked up by the Flying General, rushed backwards a few yards, and then slammed into the ground. Hard. Zhang Fei gasped as he felt the air leaves his lungs and his body ache from the impact. Lu Bu laughed over his prey, "Hah, worthless maggot, not even worth my time."

But just as Lu Bu preapared to land the final blow on a Zhang Fei the voice of a certain angry ninja rang out, "Hey! Leave the man alone! Rasengan!"

Lu Bu looked up just in time to see a flash of orange, black, and yellow and a blue swirling ball of energy colliding straight into his stomach. Lu Bu flew backwards a few meters but flipped and landed on his feet. He looked up angrily at the newcomer. Naruto gave the mighty general a serious, angered face. Naruto pulled out a kunai and got into a fighting stance. Lu Bu grinned amused, "So, a little runt has decided to fight the best. I must admit, that attack hurt just a bit. You might actually provide me with a decent challenge."

"He's not alone," said Kakashi as he and Sakura jumped behind Naruto to back him up. Lu Bu smirked faded as his face grew angry again, "Stand aside, maggots! My fight's with the boy."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "We know that one-on-one you could beat the mightiest warriors."

"So we aren't taking any chances," Sakura finished with a serious look on her face.

The battle seemed to stop around them as the ninja and the Flying General prepared to face off. Suddenly, a mighty voice shouted out.

"BLUE DRAGON STRIKES!"

Suddenly, another tall man in green came out of the sky and slammed his polearm into Lu Bu. Lu Bu's knee buckled from the impact but he somehow remained standing and threw the newcomer off of him. The new combatant was a rather large warrior, about half way between Zhang Fei's and Lu Bu's height. He had an elegant and long black beard with brown eyes and a small green hat on his head. The hat had a golden crest with wings on it. He wore a green coat with a light green vest over it and a golden scale belt with a golden dragon's head as the buckle. The front and rear ends of the coat fell to his knees and under it was a pale green pair of pants and brown boots. Dragons decorated the coat and a dull, gold dragon head acted as his right shoulder plate. In his hands was a polearm with a gold and bronze rod with a golden dragon's head at on end. Out of the dragon's mouth, like a breath of fire, was the blade of the polearm, shaped in the form of the flaming breath of the dragon with a golden design in the middle of the blade. The warrior got into a ready stance, prepared to fight Lu Bu head on.

"Guan Yu! Boy am I glad to see you!" Zhang Fei smirked as he slowly got up and regained his polearm.

"Ha! I'm glad to see Lu Bu hasn't torn you to shreds yet!" Guan Yu replied in a half-relieved, half-angered voice.

"Yes, it was very foolish of you to fight the Flying General alone," said another voice as another man approached. He was a man in regal green and gold armor with leather boots and a gold headress with numerous white strands of cloth coming from the top of it and curving to behind his head. It looked more like a military helmet than a crown. He had black hair and greyish eyes.

"AH! Brother Liu Bei!" Zhang Fei said startled.

"So," Lu Bu scoffed. "The three sworn brothers of Shu have joined together to fight me yet again. I assure you, this will be very different from last time."

"Yes, because this time we will put you down!" Guan Yu shouted.

Zhang Fei grinned at his new friends, "Stay back, you ninja, and let the three greastest warriors of Shu show you how it's done!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, chapter 2 done! And it's my birthday! Yay! Well, anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Oh, and don't forget about the poll on my profile so that you can vote for your favorite WO: DoJ character!<strong>

**~Teddypro**


	3. A Demon Among Men

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors Orochi or Naruto.**

**Warriors Orochi: Shinobi of Fire**

**Chapter 3-A Demon Among Men**

* * *

><p><em>"BLUE DRAGON STRIKES!"<em>

_Suddenly, another tall man in green came out of the sky and slammed his polearm into Lu Bu. Lu Bu's knee buckled from the impact but he somehow remained standing and threw the newcomer off of him. The new combatant was a rather large warrior, about half way between Zhang Fei's and Lu Bu's height. He had an elegant and long black beard with brown eyes and a small green hat on his head. The hat had a golden crest with wings on it. He wore a green coat with a light green vest over it and a golden scale belt with a golden dragon's head as the buckle. The front and rear ends of the coat fell to his knees and under it was a pale green pair of pants and brown boots. Dragons decorated the coat and a dull, gold dragon head acted as his right shoulder plate. In his hands was a polearm with a gold and bronze rod with a golden dragon's head at on end. Out of the dragon's mouth, like a breath of fire, was the blade of the polearm, shaped in the form of the flaming breath of the dragon with a golden design in the middle of the blade. The warrior got into a ready stance, prepared to fight Lu Bu head on._

_"Guan Yu! Boy am I glad to see you!" Zhang Fei smirked as he slowly got up and regained his polearm._

_"Ha! I'm glad to see Lu Bu hasn't torn you to shreds yet!" Guan Yu replied in a half-relieved, half-angered voice._

_"Yes, it was very foolish of you to fight the Flying General alone," said another voice as another man approached. He was a man in regal green and gold armor with leather boots and a gold headress with numerous white strands of cloth coming from the top of it and curving to behind his head. It looked more like a military helmet than a crown. He had black hair and greyish eyes._

_"AH! Brother Liu Bei!" Zhang Fei said startled._

_"So," Lu Bu scoffed. "The three sworn brothers of Shu have joined together to fight me yet again. I assure you, this will be very different from last time."_

_"Yes, because this time we will put you down!" Guan Yu shouted._

_Zhang Fei grinned at his new friends, "Stay back, you ninja, and let the three greastest warriors of Shu show you how it's done!"_

* * *

><p>Zhang Fei charged Lu Bu who easily blocked his attack while Liu Bei came at him from the side with a glorious cry. Before Liu Bei reached the mighty warrior, Lu Bu grabbed Zhang Fei's throat and threw him into his eldest sworn brother. Guan Yu charged but Lu Bu parried his blow and smacked the Tiger General in the jaw with the back end of his polearm. By this time, the other two brothers had recovered and attempted circle him, but Lu Bu saw this and immediately went for the closest person to him: Liu Bei. The Emperor of Shu was not expecting Lu Bu's sudden charged and was soon laying face down on the ground, unconscious.<p>

"Brother!" Zhang Fei shouted and angrily charged at Lu Bu, who smirked confidently.

Kakashi on the other hand watch the battle with interest while Naruto and Sakura watched with awe as Lu Bu pummeled their new friends around like they were nothing but rag dolls.

"_It's amazing to think how strong and powerful one man could be without the use of chakra and by pure strength alone,_" Kakashi thought to himself. "_He'd probably give me quite a hard time as strong and fast as he is, but he does appear to be overconfident and has an apparently usually lets his rage do the talking for him. Perhaps I could use that against him?_"

His train of thought was interrupted as Zhang Fei flew right passed them into a group of fighting soldiers, completely desimating them. Lu Bu roared up to the heavens arrogantly, "IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE WHO CAN GIVE ME A DECENT CHALLENGE?"

"I can!"

Lu Bu looked around to try and find the maggot who dared believed he could defeat him. He then spotted the blonde haired boy that had interfered with his fight just a few minutes before. Lu Bu laughed arrogantly, "So, brat, you think you can take on the Demon Among Men, me, the mighty Lu Bu?"

"Demon among men, huh?" Naruto smirked. "You look like an idiot with the stupid hat on your head!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lu Bu shouted at the boy. "Nobody insults Lu Bu and lives to tell about it! DIE, MAGGOT!"

Before Naruto even knew what happened, Lu Bu had grabbed the front of his shirt and ran a few yards with him before throwing him up to land the boy a killing blow. However, a fist suddenly came smashing down into his face. The blow knocked Lu Bu a few feet and looked around to see Sakura, staring at him in surprise at how he just took one of her hardest hits without even so much as dazing him. Lu Bu's eyes flared angrily. Sakura took a step back, "How did that hit not even daze you?"

Lu Bu dropped his glare and smirked at her surprised, "That pathetic blow didn't even hurt, but you did just succeed in TICKING ME OFF!"

Before Sakura even knew what had happened, Lu Bu's arm came around and smashed her aside like she was no more than a fly. Kakashi blinked in surprise, "_He took one of Sakura's strongest hit without even falling over and then says we only ticked him off? This man's more of a beast than I thought. I'd better step in._"

Kakashi appeared in front of the warrior who looked at him in surprised which quickly melted away into a smirk, "So, another maggot who thinks they stand a chance against me. Haven't you so-called ninja had enough?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "I won't be detered by your arrogance, Lu Bu. I happen to be their sensei, so don't think you can brush me aside so easily."

Lu Bu only laughed, "Master, apprentice, it doesn't matter. ALL ARE MAGGOTS TO ME!"

Lu Bu's halberd swung down and Kakashi barely managed to dodge the blow. Kakashi moved to the side only be barely dodge a horizontal swing from the mighty Flying General. Kakashi doged again and again. Lu Bu wasn't giving him the chance to act; he charged at him furiously. The warrior simply wanted to take his head.

"HOLD STILL, MAGGOT!" Lu Bu cried as he swung even faster and harder at Lu Bu, Kakashi managd to avoid getting hit by mear centimeters.

"_He's fast_," Kakashi thought. "_I'm going to need my Sharingan to beat him_."

Kakashi lifted his head band to reveal his Sharingan. Lu Bu blinked in surprised.

"A red eye?" Lu Bu whispered before asking. "Who are you?"

"Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-nin at your service," Kakashi answered the proud warrior with a bow. Lu Bu grunted, "I see. So you are your pathetic excuses for apprentices are ninja? You must be Japanese then."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "_Again with this Japan_. No, I am from Konohagakure, a ninja village in the Land of Fire."

"Konohagakure?" Lu Bu questioned. "Never heard of it. And believe me, I've learned a lot about Japan ever since the fall of Orochi."

"Orochi?" Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura shouted at the same time. How could that serpent be here?

"Don't you mean, Orochimaru?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"No, I mean Orochi," Lu Bu narrowed his eyes at the boy. "The Serpent King. The being who created this chaotic world."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean what are we talking about?" Zhang Fei suddenly shouted as he rejoined the fray only to hear what they were saying. "Where have you been the last few years of war and suffering and chaos?"

Liu Bei and Guan Yu had also recovered and approached the ninja with suspicious eyes. Kakashi didn't like the looks of this. Lu Bu suddenly shouted out in a thunderous voice, "ENOUGH! STOP THE BATTLE!"

Immediately, every skirmish on the battle ceased as they stared at the group that had formed. The Shu officers looked at Lu Bu curiously. Lu Bu chuckled, "This battle was starting to bore me anyway."

Lu Bu's eyes then turned deathly venomous as he gazed at the ninja, "Now, you are going to explain to us how you know nothing about Orochi and this chaotic world. And don't try to get out of it or I'll break your legs to keep you from running!"

That was all the convincing the shinobi needed.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, Kakashi had explained to the group of officers what had happened to them. They gave a thoughtful look at eachother, they hadn't expected this. Zhuge Liang, who had joined the conversation along with many other Shu and Lu Bu's officers, smiled, "It seems to me you are from a world parallel to this one."<p>

"How can you be so sure, Zhuge Liang?" Liu Bei asked his advisor.

"Why it is simple, my lord. They know nothing of this world or its history nor do we have any knowledge of their history. It seems only logical."

"Besides," Diao Chan continued. "If Orochi could combine two time periods to create a new world, then a parallel world shouldn't be too hard to believe."

"Just who is this Orochi?" Kakashi asked. "We know of a missing-nin known as Orochimaru who's pale as a ghost and resembles a serpent but nothing much more than that."

All the Warriors instantly paled at the similar description. It was Zhang Fei who decided to answer, "Orochi is... was a demon from the Mystic Realm. He was known as the Serpent King and he created this chaotic world so he could rule over it, but we killed him, twice, before he stayed down for good."

"Orochi was a tall, around the same height as myself," Guan Yu stated. "He wielded a giant scythe and had a green and a blue eye. He had powers over darkness few could even imagine."

"Not to mention the armies of snake men and beasts he had at his command," one of Lu Bu's officer's muttered loudly.

"But," Naruto began. "If we are in a parallel world, how did we get here?"

"And more importantly," Sakura continued. "How do we get home."

Zhuge Liang thoughtfully rubbed his chin, "What happened before you came to this world?"

Kakashi looked down in thought as he placed his hand on his chin, "Well..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Stars are beautiful tonight," Sakura pointed out. It was true. Many more stars than usual had appeared in the night sky. One in particular was far brighter than the others._

_"Yeah," Naruto said. "Especially that bright one."_

_"I don't recall ever seeing that star in the sky before," their sensei pointed out._

_"Me neither."_

_That was when the star began to get brighter and brighter and brighter._

_"What's happening?" Sakura pratically shouted. Soon, a strong wind began to blow around them like a whirlwind and before anyone could react they were gone in a flash of light._

* * *

><p>"...we saw what appeared to be a bright star in the sky, but it got brighter and brighter. Then a strong whirlwind surrounded us then the next thing we knew we were waking up in the forest near your battle."<p>

All the officers glanced at eachother and Zhuge Liang spoke, "Sounds to me like some powerful sorcery was used to pull you three here. The question is... why?"

"I don't know," Kakashi answered. "But I think the sooner we return to our world the better."

"Agreed," Zhuge Liang said as a smirk appeared on his face. "And I believe I know just the person to be able to do it."

Every officer immediately opened their eyes in surprise.

"Wait, you don't mean..." Liu Bei trailed off. He knew the answer already.

"I do. The only person who cold possibly send these three home is Pànduàn Shén, the Dragon of Judgment."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait guys, but I've been busy and sick, but at least the chapters out now! Please review! They are most appreciated!<strong>

**~Teddypro**


	4. Dragon of Judgment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors Orochi or Naruto.**

**Warriors Orochi: Shinobi of Fire**

**Chapter 4-Dragon of Judgment**

* * *

><p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "The Dragon of Judgment?"<p>

Naruto was just as confused, "Who's that?"

Zhuge Liang smiled as he explained, "Master Pànduàn Shén is a brilliant sorcerer and swordsmaster. He is far more powerful in the ways of sorcery than any other mortal. Only the Mystics are said to be able to match his power."

"The Mystics?" Sakura asked and Liu Bei nodded, "Powerful beings who live in a realm far from our own. The same realm where Orochi himself came from. They were the ones who originally imprisoned Orochi."

"Yeah," Zhang Fei sneered. "Before that vixen witch Da Ji freed the bastard."

The ninja raised an eyebrow at this.

"Vixen witch?" Kakashi asked. Zhang Fei nodded, "Yeah, Orochi was freed from his prison by Da Ji, a vixen-like demon who later became his strategist. One of her personal officers is named Himiko. She was used to ressurect Orochi after he was defeated by us a couple years ago. She's now Pànduàn's traveling companion."

"Pànduàn?" Sakura asked. "Isn't it a bit rude to refer to someone as powerful and mighty as you say by something as simple as his family name?"

The Warriors laughed at this which earned a confused look from the shinobi. Guan Yu was the first to stop and explain, "You would be right if Pànduàn hadn't insisted that we call him that. He's very modest and doesn't like formalities."

"That isn't the only reason and you know it," Diao Chan pointed out to the Tiger General. "I know very well of his past, practically everyone does now, and you know very well that the other reason is that he doesn't need to be reminded he's a lord."

Kakashi and his students eyes widened at this revelation, "He's a lord? But why doesn't he want the formalities then? Does he not like the fact he is a lord?"

A sad expression spread across the faces of the Shu officers. Zhuge Liang chuckled a sad chuckle, "You have no idea how much we have wished it to be the reason."

Liu Bei nodded, "I remember the first time I met him and I refered to him as lord. I remember what he told me so clearly..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"My lord, with all due respect, I am no lord and I prefer just Pànduàn if that is alright."_

_Liu Bei raised an eyebrow, "Not a lord? That isn't what I heard."_

_Pànduàn turned away from Liu Bei and walked a couple of steps to his left, "What lord am I with nothing to rule?"_

* * *

><p>"...with nothing to rule?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"<p>

Liu Bei turned to them with a serious look on his face, "His home, his family, and his people are all gone. They perished seventeen years ago when one of their own betrayed them."

The ninja stared wide-eyed, they were starting to see even more simliarities between their world and this one. Kakashi swallowed hard wishing to hear more but at the same time wishing he wouldn't, "P-please elaborate."

Liu Bei sadly nodded, "Seventeen years ago, a man by the name of Kirshun betrayed Pànduàn's home village and sold his soul for enough power to destroy Pànduàn, his family, and his home. However, after he had succeeding in slaughtering and butchering Pànduàn's parents and his two year old younger brother, Pànduàn unleashed his inner power. This inner power not only was enough to almost completely destroy Kirshun but it also completely destroyed his home village. When we returned there seventeen years later, the entire valley the village was covered in and snowing ash. The trees were dead and scorched as was the village itself, its residents were nothing but black, charred skeletons, and the river had been replace with ash as well.

The ninja gasped. They hadn't thought such a horrible thing could've happened.

"Pànduàn trained for fifteen years under an old family friend who was also a Master sorcerer before leaving on his own. Sometime within a year of that departure he met Himiko and they became fast friends. That was when the Odigan War started."

"The Odigan War?"

"Yes, it was a war against a group of brigands that went by the name of the Odigan Rebels. They were strong with sorcerers, siege weapons, and other such works. They raided the fortress castle of He Fei in Wu, where Pànduàn and Himiko had guided a supply caravan not a day before the actual siege. During the siege is when Pànduàn faced his worst nightmare..."

"What?" Naruto asked curiously though slightly nervous of what the answer was going to be. Liu Bei took a deep breath, "The traitor, Kirshun, the Souless One, had returned and was leading the Rebel army."

"WHAT?" the ninja shouted as the stood up.

"But that's impossible!" Sakura shouted. "Didn't you just say that this Pànduàn-guy killed them?

"Apparently, not entirely," Zhuge Liang answered calmly. "Kirshun's essence survived and he regenerated overtime. He then put together the Odigan Rebels to draw Pànduàn out. These Rebels served him more out of fear than loyalty though."

"He was really that terrifying?" Kakashi dared to ask.

"He cut out Pànduàn's right eye with a single swing of his polearm," Zhang Fei pointed out matter-of-factly, "Which actually was the Pànduàn Family Heirloom until Kirshun got his filthy hands on it."

"If he was so powerful, how did he win?"

"As it turned out, Pànduàn wasn't a fully-fledged Master yet. He did become one in the end, however, and he defeated Kirshun where it all began: At the ruins of his home village."

"Sounds like an amazing guy."

Liu Bei nodded, "Saved my life who knows how many times."

Lu Bu smirked evilly, "And one day he and I shall put out blades to the test and I shall come out victorious."

The Shu lord then looked outside the tent, "Lieutenant!"

A man in green and gold armor and a bushy beard appeared at the entrance to the tent, "Yes, my lord?"

"Where were the last known whereabouts of Lord Pànduàn and Himiko?"

"Reports have said he's near the Wu-Shu border but there have also been reports that the ninja, Kotarō Fūma, is also in the area."

The warriors groan loudly while the shinobi looked confused.

"Kotarō Fūma?" Sakura asked.

"Who's that?" Naruto questioned.

"He calls himself the Winds of Chaos," Guan Yu replied. "He's a shinobi whose soul-purpose, it seems, is to cause chaos however he can. Doesn't matter how he does it or whom he sides with. He even sided with Orochi till we killed him."

"Sounds like he's fun to deal with," Kakashi commented.

"Well, you can have fun with that," Lu Bu said as he got up to leave.

"You mean you aren't going to help us?" Naruto asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Like I'd help worthless maggots like you. I'm going to find someone who's actually worthy to face my blade."

With that he left, Diao Chan right behind him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "_After proclaiming he'd beat Pànduàn in a fight, I'm surprised he wouldn't stay to find him with us_."

Zhang Fei snickered, "That and the fact he's heard enough of that painted clown's 'Chaos' rants to last a lifetime."

The warriors chuckled a bit at that. The Konoha shinobi did as well.

"The painted clown?" Kakashi asked. "Dare I ask?"

"A name give to the ninja by a fellow shinobi, Kunoichi," Zhang Fei explained. "The reason for the name is due to the white face paint the guy wears."

"He is not to be underestimated, however," Zhuge Liang pointed out. "He is very strong and very crafty and has control of some of the remnant of Orochi's army, most notably Dodomeki and Orbweaver, Orochi's army's own shinobi-like warriors that fight eerily similar to Kotarō."

"Sounds like this will be fun," Kakashi muttered.

That was when Guan Yu rose, "We need to get going. Who knows how long Lord Pànduàn and Lady Himiko will stay in one place."

"You are right, Brother Guan Yu," Liu Bei said in agreement. "You and Zhuge Liang shall head to find Pànduàn along with the shinobi. Don't take too many men for it might slow you down and you could miss them. Myself and the rest of the Shu army shall head back to Cheng Du."

Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang bowed and said unison, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Later, the shinobi gathered with Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang. They had two horses; one of them was Red Hare. After they discussed the situation, both the Tiger General and the Sleeping Dragon decided it be best if they went alone. They were surprised when the shinobi insisted they simply run, but soon Zhuge Liang pointed out that shinobi in their realm must almost certainly be much different considering shinobi were the only real fighting force in their world unless you counted the samurai. And both were astonished at how easily they kept up with their horses.<p>

During the run, Kakashi moved up to Zhuge Liang's side, "So Zhang Fei was telling me that you are known as the divinely-inspired strategist. Think you could help us out with a little problem."

"Oh? And what sort of problem would you need help with?"

"Our village has been having some trouble recently. A group of powerful shinobi have come together and are threating our world."

"Ah, and whom might this group be."

"They are known as the Akatsuki. We have yet to beat any one of them yet and their very hard to track. Do you have any ideas?"

Zhuge Liang lightly smiled as numerous different strategies came to mind, "I may have one or two..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long, guys. Been having somewhat of a fanfiction malfunction on the computer I've been using to type this stuff up. No worries, however, it's all cleared up now! Please enjoy this next chapter! There's only a few more left before I start Rise of Kirshun!<strong>

**Please read and review!**

**~Teddypro**


	5. Winds of Chaos

**Disclaimer - I own neither Warriors Orochi nor Naruto. Just so we're clear.**

**Chapter 5 - The Winds of Chaos**

* * *

><p>Two days.<p>

That's how long they had been traveling. Two whole days. True, it was not much, but the more time passed the more worried the shinobi got about their home. It was understandable, however, the shinobi had gotten close to their Warriors friends. Mainly those talking with each other were Kakashi and Zhuge Liang as well as Guan Yu, Naruto, and Sakura. Naruto and Guan Yu mainly spoke about their many battles they had had while Sakura reminded Naruto constantly that he was part of a team as well that helped accomplish their goals.

Soon, they were only a couple of miles from the Wu-Shu border.

"Well, Pànduàn must be around here somewhere," Guan Yu stated.

"If he hasn't already moved onto some other location," Zhuge Liang pointed out.

"Right, everyone keep a look out for him."

"Um," Sakura started. "What does he look like anyway?"

"We never told you?" Guan Yu looked surprised.

"No, you didn't."

"Haha, forgive me, my lady," Guan Yu slightly bowed before beginning his description. "Lord Pànduàn Shén is a male in his early twenties. He has silver and black messy hair and a single eye with the colors of red and blue. His other eyes was slashed out by Kirshun during the Odigan War. His clothing is made up of black leather armor and a silver overcoat with a dragon imprinted on the back. Simple enough to find now isn't he?"

"I guess," Kakashi said but what he really thought was. "_It's times like these when I wish we had someone on our team who could use the Byakugan_."

"Then let's start our search."

"Yes, we need to get you home before trouble starts in your village," Zhuge Liang stated.

"Well, is that what will happen if they don't return?" said a grumbly voice. Suddenly, a figure burst from the nearby trees and landed near the group. He was a tall man, red hair, and pale-gray skin. He had black markings on his face as well as piercing black eyes. He wore baggy red and gray pants with spiked, metal boots and brocaded to his waste was a gray sash. A chain mail vest covered his chest and large, spiked, plated gauntlets covered all the way up to his shoulders. His hair consisted of several long braid held together by a single, gold ring.

The shinobi readied their kunais and Kakashi shouted out, "Who are you?"

The man smirked evily, "I am Kotarō Fūma, the Winds of Chaos. If your absence from your village will bring chaos, I will proudly make sure you don't return home."

"Like hell you will!" Naruto charged forward, letting loose a wild battlecry. The Winds of Chaos smirked. He flung his arms forward, seemingly stretching them farther than they should, and slingshot himself forward. In mid-air he front-flipped and nailed Naruto straight in the head with a strong, solid kick. Naruto didn't even have time to react as he fell back into a tree, cracking it.

"Is that all you've got? You're supposed to make this interesting."

"Then maybe you should try me on for size. What do you say," Guan Yu smirked as he got off his horse. "Painted Clown of the Fūma Clan?"

Kotarō's face grew annoyed, then his smirked, "Vanish."

Kotarō unleashed his Musou attack. Charging forward, swinging his long-range gauntlets at Guan Yu. The Tiger General barely had time to react and barely had time to block the attacks, but he was caught by Kotarō when at the finish of his attack he front-flipped and slammed his clenched fists into the ground, causing a slight eruption of dark energy. Guan Yu flew back a bit and was slightly injured, but far from defeated. The other two shinobi charged at Kotarō as Zhuge Liang called out, "Wait! It's a trap."

Kotarō grinned, "Fools."

Suddenly, both shinobi were taking out by someone, or someones. They looked up to see to gray serpent-like men who were dressed oddly similar to Kotarō except with metal helmets that completely covered all the way down to their shoulders.

"Dodomeki, Orbweaver," Kotarō called to his servants. "Destroy them."

"Yes, my lord," they responded and got ready to strike down Kakashi and Sakura just as two Naruto's appeared and knocked them down, allowing the real Naruto to run pass them with a Rasengan aimed at Kotarō. Naruto thrusted the Rasengan forward at the chaos-bringing ninja, who jumped out of the way just fast enough to avoid the hit. Kotarō frowned and pointed forward, "Attack."

Suddenly, a full three battalions of ninjas and sumos appeared to charge at the small Shu force. The group prepared for the attack. Suddenly, Guan Yu charged passed the shinobi with a large battlecry. He was glowing a radiant blue aura, "For my brother!"

The unleashing of Guan Yu's musou attack decimated one of the battalions of ninja. The shinobi looked on amazed. They didn't sense an ounce of chakra in that attack yet with his own power he defeated over 100 ninja in less than a minute. Guan Yu roared out, "WHO SHALL CHALLENGE HE WHO HAS SLAIN 10,000 WARRIORS WITH A SINGLE ATTACK? WHO SHALL CHALLENGE THE OATHBROTHER OF LORD LIU BEI?"

Kotarō stepped forward. He looked amused, "You certainly are mighty. Your service to your country and your lord is immesurable."

A devilish smirk graced Kotarō's lips, "Imagine the chaos that shall come of your death."

Kotarō lurched forward, using his extending gauntlet to grab ahold of Guan Yu's throat and using it as leverage to swing himself forward nailing the Tiger General with a brutal punch.

Guan Yu slid on the ground a few feet before he came to a halt. He was bleeding slightly from the blow. Sakura gasped, "Guan Yu!"

Sakura ran over to Guan Yu and used chakra to heal his wound. She could hear the Tiger General laugh, "Thank you, girl, but believe me when I say I have had far worse!"

Guan Yu got up and turned when he heard footsteps behind him. Guan Yu and the shinobi turned to see Zhuge Liang walking up, slowly patting his feathered fan on his open palm.

"Well done for buying us time, Guan Yu," Zhuge Liang smiled. Guan Yu laughed, "No problem, Lord Zhuge Liang. Anything to get one of your plans into action."

The moment the heard this, Kotarō and his forces raised their guard. Unless you knew his plans beforehand, there was no way to tell what the Sleeping Dragon would do. His strangest plans always had a way for causing great catastrophes to his enemies.

Zhuge Liang smiled, which put Kotarō's ninja even more on edge, "Then let us begin."

The Sleeping Dragon swung his fan infront of him and suddenly the entire surrounding forest became caught up in a great firestorm. Zhuge Liang's mini-fire attack was successful. To Kakashi's, as well as his teammates', surprise, they could not feel the dangerous, roaring flames. They could feel the heat, yes, but no more than that. So they were surprised to see members of Kotarō's army suffering from severe burns that were only growing worse and worse and worse. Kakashi turned to Guan Yu, "Guan Yu, how is it possible we do not feel the wrath of the flame yet they do."

The larger man only smiled, "My friend, you have much to learn about the power of sorcery."

Out of the flames, Kotarō jumped in out of no where. With a furious shout, the long, claw-like gauntlet swung, catching the Shinobi and the Generals of Shu off-guard just long enough for him to land a devistating blow to Naruto's chest. The shinobi and Shu Generals looked on in horror as Naruto fell to his knees at the terrible cutting blow. Sakura immediately delievered a brutal blow to Kotarō's face and sent him flying back into a burning tree.

Naruto began taking deep breaths and blood from the wound began to flow freely...

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Mindscape<strong>

Naruto didn't even have to look to know where he was. He could feel Kyuubi's presence behind the cage in his mindscape. Naruto looked up and glared at the fox, "What do you want."

Kyuubi grinned, "**What? I can't watch my jailor suffer?**"

"You wouldn't call me hear just to gloat," Naruto pointed out. "What is it you really want?"

"**Ha, so the kit is growing a brain is he****?**" Kyuubi laughed. "**Very well, I shall tell you. It seems you need my chakra to survive yet again.**"

"Yes," Naruto admitted.

"**Then I shall lend it to you. Make no mistake, some day I will be a factor in your death someway or another. However, I don't believe you dying in another world would be to my advantage.**"

Kyuubi made one final smirk before Naruto left his mindscape.

* * *

><p>Outside Naruto's mind, Sakura was making an attempt to heal Naruto as Kakashi and Guan Yu fought off Kotarō. Zhuge Liang was nonchalantly defeat many of Kotarō's forces, who were horribly outmatched not only in skill and power but also due to their fatigue and weakness caused by the fire attack. However, as Sakura's hand reached down to heal Naruto's wound, a demonic, red aura surrounded him. His teeth became more sharper, his hands began to look more like claws, and his whisker marks began to look more pronounce. Sakura knew exactly what was happening: Naruto was using the fox's chakra.<p>

Sakura gasped and immediately took a step back. The gasp was also heard by Kakashi, Guan Yu, and Zhuge Liang, who turned to see Naruto's state. The red chakra around Naruto began to form the shape of a fox and Naruto's eyes were red, evil, and slitted. Zhuge Liang also noticed that Naruto's wound had all but faded away. Naruto crouched down and charged forward and was a blur as he passed Kakashi and Guan Yu as Naruto grabbed ahold of Kotarō and pushed him farther into the forest. Soon they were out of sight.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Come on," Guan Yu said. "We need to go after them."

Guan Yu charged off into the forest; Kakashi right behind him. Sakura glanced back at Zhuge Liang, who was finishing off Kotarō's lackies. His only main trouble was Dodomeki and Orbweaver. He mearly glanced back, "I'll be joining you shortly."

She nodded slightly and then ran off after her sensei and Guan Yu.

* * *

><p>Naruto's Kyuubi-charged state was flinging the defensless ninja across the entire forest. Kotarō vainly tried to defend himself and sometimes he would painfully block a couple of blows, but even he knew that defeat was inevitable. Whatever power this boy had, it was beyond what he could muster alone.<p>

Soon they reach a clearing in the forest and Kotarō knew it was now or never. Kotarō blocked Naruto's incoming kick and then he tried to use the momentum of the attack to get him close enough to the blonde-haired shinobi to deliver a punishing blow. However, before the blow could land Kotarō felt a hand grab onto his face and fling him into the ground. He looked up after recovering from the daze of the attack and saw demonic eyes staring back at him. He knew then that it was all over. Naruto began to swing a flurry of strong punches at the Winds of Chaos, who invain tried to block them.

Kakashi and Guan Yu arrived at the clearing and saw Naruto's merciless assault. Guan Yu snarled, "Alright, this has gone on too long."

Kakashi silently agreed and the two began to move forward to stop Naruto. Suddenly, a white beam flashed from no where and knocked Naruto off Kotarō. The demon-possessed teen flew but managed to recover in mid-air and land on his hands and one knee. Naruto looked up at his attacker with an evil and furious glare. Who would dare attack him?

Across the clearing was a young man with silver and black hair, black leather armor, and a silvery-white overcoat. The man's single-eyed glare was just as piercing as Naruto's. The man's one uncovered eye was a strange mix of sapphire and crimson while his other eye was covered by bandages. One of the man's arms was clenched around the hilt of a sword that was positioned at his side ready to strike at any foe who dared combat him. His other was point at Naruto. It was obvious that this man fired the beam.

"I believe Kotarō has had enough, _demon_," the man said with a strong, hard voice.

Another person walked beside him. It was a young lady in a white sleeveless shirt and blue shorts that came down to just above mid-thigh with over-sized, white shoes. The shoes and two gold commas on each of them. She had white sleeves that weren't attached to her shirt and blue, long socks that came up just below mid-thigh. The sleeves were hemmed with red and had a blue design on the upper portion of it. A similar design was on her shirt, which reached down to where her shorts ended and had no sides. Around her stomach was a long and large red ribbon that was tied in a bow in the back and had another ribbon with a blue and white triangle design over that. Around her neck was a necklace that had an odd looking face with three red commas attached below it. Her black hair was medium length, reaching just above her shoulders. It was cut around her forehead so she could see and had a gold ornament that was shaped like a face with big, closed eyes and a time mouth and nine little spikes radiating out from on top of it. The spikes were attached to black strands that were thick. It made it look like the sun was radiating from the top of her head. A red ribbon encircled the crown of her head and a yin sign and a yang sign could be seen imprinted below her left eye.

Her most notable feature, however, were the silver dogus that floating obediantly behind her. Her face looked just as angry as her companions, "Even he doesn't deserve such a merciless beating."

Kakashi turned to look at Guan Yu to find the Tiger General's eyes wide. Sakura just arrived and she looked on amazed, "Who is that man?"

Guan Yu cleared his throat, "That is Master Pànduàn Shén, the Dragon of Judgment."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that took me so long guys but, hey, at least it's out. Please read and review.<strong>

**~Teddypro**


End file.
